The present patent relates to multi-hook brackets for supporting shelving, furniture, and the like.
One common form of support for shelving, office equipment, furniture and the like comprises a series of vertically extending support standards that are spaced horizontally apart and each of which has an array of vertically spaced apertures that receive hooks extending from a vertical edge of a generally horizontally disposed cantilever support arm. Examples of this type of support system can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,022,621 (Quest) and 4,387,872 (Hogue).